Santa Claus Visit Perim
by Starart132
Summary: Santa Claus paid a visit in the Deep Mine. During Christmas day, the M'arrillians wondered what it was. With their lmited information about the holyday, how will they react? Merry Christmas everyone.


AC: Hello there. This story is put the 24 December 2014.

This special Christmas story is how Christmas could be interpreted by M'arrillians with limited information.

* * *

><p><strong>Short Story 3: Santa Claus Visit Perim<strong>

A month passed since the M'arrillian war ended. The M'arrillians managed to return behind the door and back into their territory. Today was, on Earth, Christmas where the good kid received presents while the bad kid received coal. The creatures heard about it, but didn't believe it since it wasn't something they lived, but one tribe will have his visit that they will never forget.

It all started up when Milla'iin opened his eye. He rested long enough and ready to face the day. He started floating in the air and he looked in his shell, also known as house. Everything was normal until he looked at a strange object on the ground.

"What is that?" Milla'iin asked as he flew closer.

He looked at the strange small things. The bigger one looked like a mini tree, but he knew it didn't belong in the Deep mine. It was small and when his tendrils touched it, it felt artificial. He looked at the other thing that didn't belong there. It was a small object placed under the small artificial tree. He moved his tendril on it and he felt like it was a strange black rock. He raised it and he looked at it. He didn't know what the black rock was when he heard something in his mind.

{M'arrillians! There is an emergency! Everyone must meet at the center of the city now!} It was Phelphor and his voice sounded urgent.

He looked at the strange object and he had a feeling that those two strange objects had a meaning. He hoped that one M'arrillian had the answer.

When he was there, he saw every M'arrillian presents. He noticed that more than half of them were confused about the situation while the other half of them was worried. He wondered what happened to cause a panic to half of the tribe and left the other half confuse.

"What is going on?!" one M'arrillian shouted.

"Calm down! We will explain now!" Phelphor shouted over the voices.

Milla'iin moved his tendrils and he saw a few others M'arrillian explaining that some of them received a strange plant that had a strange feeling when touched and also a black stone. Aval'par quickly noticed that not everyone was affected by this.

"Wait a minute!" Aval'par shouted. "Who found out in their shell those two objects?!" Aval'par showed the strange tree and the black stone. Half of the M'arrillian raised their hand, their tentacle or their pincer. Aval'par looked at those who raised it and he came to a conclusion. "Wait! Those who participate in the war received those objects!" he shouted surprised.

Milla'iin was surprised. He wasn't the only one, every M'arrillian gasped when they realised it.

"What is going on?" one soldier asked. His voice trembled and he sounded scare now.

"I don't know," Phelphor replied. "Those objects couldn't come out of nowhere."

"Maybe a Chaotic player brought it here," Milla'iin suggested.

"Impossible!" Mik'banin shouted. "We have guards watching the entrance to make sure no one passed through us!"

"It cannot be coming from any tribes!" Phelphor shouted. "The alert would be send and none of then must know what it is!"

A hand rose among the M'arrillian. No one noticed him except Milla'iin who was just behind him.

"We must find out how it happened before this thing repeated again. Our tribe is surely in danger!" Aval'par shouted.

"What can we do?" Blak'drin asked.

"I-" Phelphor was cut.

{I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!} a voice screamed in the mind of every M'arrillian.

They all looked at Vix'ben who sat just in front of Milla'iin.

"You know what happened?" Phelphor asked surprised.

"Yes. It's worse than we through. It's a horrible being who brought those two things," Vix'ben.

"What are those?" Phelphor asked.

"The plant is called fir tree also known as...Christmas tree. The black stone is a coal."

"Why did we get those?" Milla'iin asked.

"I found the answers about what they are in the mind of a Chaotic player. They called it Christmas. The black stone is an object received by bad kid."

"Do we look like kid?!" Mik'banin shouted.

"No. I also said bad kid because we've been consider naughty," Vix'ben said. "Anyway. What is scary is the one who brought those."

"Who?!" every M'arrillian asked.

"He's a scary being called Santa Claus," Vix'ben said with his wings flapping in panic when he said the name. He looked around as if he was checking if a spy was there, but there were only M'arrillians.

"Okay. He's like the Cothica?" Aval'par asked slowly.

"No. He's a Chaotic player without being one...But he wasn't supposed to have the ability to go to another world than the Chaotic player world," Vix'ben started explaining.

"Why are you scared then?" Phelphor asked, rolling his eyes at his fear.

"He's a special human with super ability we cannot compare. He can travel over all Perim in one night without trouble and stopping at every habitation and bring those objects," Vix'ben continued. The M'arrillians were starting to be nervous now. A few held each other's and the few M'arrillian kids were holding one of their parents. "He also known everything about us. He knows if we are good or naughty even when he never saw any of us. He comes once every year."

"What's a year?" Mik'banin asked.

"I don't know what it is in Solan! We will never know when he strikes! The worse is that everything is reveal through a Chaotic player song. It showed how much dangerous he is."

The M'arrillians started to panic. Some of them didn't want to know what the song was about. The children were hanging against their parents.

"What is the song?" Phelphor asked.

"I don't want to hear it!" A young M'arrillian shouted.

"Take the kid away," Blak'drin said. "They don't have to know. Let the adult deal with it."

All children ran away.

"Okay. You can sing it," Phelphor said.

Vix'ben took a deep breath and he called all his courage to say it.

_You better watch out_

Every M'arrillians present flinched when they heard the warning.

_You better not cry_

_Better not pout_

_I'm telling you why_

_Santa Claus is coming to town_

Milla'iin heard the last part and he knew he did exactly that. He came into town. No, more than that, he came in the Deep Mine and no one is aware of it. Aval'par tentacles trembled when he thought about it. The Kha'rall clapped nervously with their pincers.

_He's making a list_

_And checking it twice_

_Gonna find out who's naughty and nice_

_Santa Claus is coming to town_

Phelphor started to hyper ventilate when he heard about the list. "Santa Claus is spying on us, maybe even now,"

_He sees you when you're sleeping_

_He knows when you're awake_

The heart of Every M'arrillians pounded and they wondered where he was. They looked around and they saw nothing. One of them used his Spectral Viewer and tried to see if he was invisible. He saw nothing.

{He's so powerful that we can't see him!}

_He knows if you've been bad or good_

_So be good for goodness sake!_

"Goodness sake! We were good! So why did we receive coal made for bad kid. Is it a warning? That next time he's gonna kill us if we are bad?" Milla'iin asked.

_O! You better watch out!_

_You better not cry_

_Better not pout_

_I'm telling you why_

_Santa Claus is coming to town_

_Santa Claus is coming to town_

"Is that all the sound?" Phelphor asked in fear. He hid behind Aval'par who wasn't that much braver than the fluidmorpher.

"Yes." Vix'ben replied. "This song is a warning. Since we are adult...Maybe the rules are different. Next time, he might exterminate us!"

"Calm down!" Milla'iin said, but his shouting wasn't that much effective as it reveals his fear. His eye was also fully extended "Maybe we should ask the guard guarding the entrance during the night. He might saw something. Maybe something else entered in here to make us panic."

"The guard is still watching the entrance. I was supposed to switch place with him, but I was called here," a coral soldier said.

"Alright. I'm going," Milla'iin said.

"Me too," Phelphor and Aval'par said.

They went to the entrance and they saw the Kha'rall guarding the entrance. They obtained some additional information about the physical description of Santa Claus. They were glad Vix'ben knew a lot about this Santa Claus or they would have been vulnerable. He was the typical coral soldier with his green shell surrounding his body.

"Guard," Phelphor asked.

The guard turned around and he looked at the three others.

"What is it?"

"We have an extremely important question to ask," Aval'par said. "Did you see during the night...An...Intruder entering in the Deep mine?

"Hum...Yes. I saw a Chaotic player with a long white beard and red clothes. He was extremely fast and he took only one minute before he walked out. I saw he had a bag with strange plant and black stone in it. When he came out, his bag was empty," the coral soldier said.

The three other M'arrillians gasped and they looked at each other's. Their heart beat so fast. They panicked and ran back in the town and screamed in fear. It was contagious and every M'arrillian of the Deep Mine panicked and screamed in fear when they knew what happened.

Santa Claus paid a visit to the tribe, an horrible visit.

Phelphor, Aval'par and Milla'iin failed to notice something coming from the Coral soldier. His green teeth were covered with some brown on it. The Coral soldier looked around him and he saw no one. He moved to a hiding spot and he looked at a bag. He picked some brown stuff and put it in his mouth.

"Those chocolate thing are so delicious, the sweet melt in my mouth. 10 kilos of chocolate so I let them brought those Coal and weird plant. So worth it," he said while he put another one in his mouth and let it melt, while he listened to the scream of his fellow members panicking not far away. He knew the true, but he was bride.

Elsewhere, Around 50 chaotic players watched the M'arrillians panicking and screaming in fear. They smiled in satisfaction when they obtained their own kind of vengeance, except it was funnier than what they expected.

"Who would have thought we'll cause such a panic over Santa Claus?" Tom asked.

"I guess they don't know that much about Santa Claus," Kaz replied.

"Vix'ben didn't see everything in my mind," a chaotic player said. "I listened at their meeting. They believed Santa Claus will kill them next time."

"I think we went overboard," Peyton said feeling a little bad for them.

"It's a good think this Coral soldier could be bride," Sarah commented with a smile.

"This one isn't a bad M'arrillian. He's their Wamma. Always hiding from a fight," a girl said.

They listened to the scream and a few players took picture to show their creature's friend.

"So, are we going to do that next year?" Sarah asked.

The 49 other Chaotic players looked at each other's.

"Yeah!"

* * *

><p>AC: Hello there. I hope you find it funny and maybe overboard.<p> 


End file.
